1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bath tubs or the like; and, more particularly, to a jet nozzle assembly for directing a fluid flow into the interior of the bath tub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bath tubs and therapy pools or the like are well known in the prior art and extremely popular. Some such bath tubs and therapy pools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,540,438; 3,605,131; 3,628,529; 3,662,406; 3,788,306; 3,890,656; 3,905,358; 3,985,303 and 3,986,217. These prior art devices all have some type of adjustable nozzle assembly for adjusting fluid flow. This is desirable in such tubs so as the user can be able to direct the fluid flow on any body part desired.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,923 to Chalberg, an improved adjustable jet nozzle assembly is disclosed and the advantage thereof of such nozzle assembly over the aforementioned prior art nozzle assemblies are discussed. Specifically, the Chalberg nozzle assembly is disclosed as providing a nozzle assembly which extends only slightly beyond the interior wall surface of the tub in which it is installed and which provides a relatively flat minimum protrusion devoid of sharp surfaces, corners and the like which might injure the user. The Chalberg assembly also eliminates the need for mounting screws or the like and provides an externally visible structure of smooth and continuous design which enhances the overall look.
However, in Chalberg, the eyeball jet portion 16 of the jet nozzle assembly is a separate part from the remaining components of the jet nozzle assembly. Thus, eyeball jet portion 16 of Chalberg is loose with respect to face cap 18. When the parts of Chalberg's nozzle is shipped to the installer, the parts 16, 18 are loose. There is a need for a jet nozzle assembly wherein the eyeball jet portion is pre-assembled to the face cap for proper alignment and ease of assembly. Such assembled parts should be self-lubricating to provide long life and smooth operation in use.